For the Ends
by pennylane87
Summary: Set after X3. The cure failed and Rogue is trying to readjust to the current circumstances. Logan is MIA and Storm sends Rogue after him, however their only lead is a young mutant named Gambit. ROMY. R&R.
1. A day in the Life

Dear readers, welcome to my newest Romy 'adventure'. Now that "_Revenge_" is coming to an end I felt it was time to give the movie verse another chance.

Summary: Set after X3. The cure failed and Rogue is trying to readjust to the current circumstances -Jean's death (as Phoenix), Scott's unknown whereabouts and Professor's coma- and to her new life as one of the lead members of the team. After 'killing' Jean, Logan is once again tormented by his past and decides to run away in search of some answer Stryke just seemed to bring back. Worried, Storm asks Rogue to find him, although the only lead she knows about that links Logan to his past with Stryker is a young mutant named Gambit. With just that information, Rogue goes to New Orleans to find the man she thinks can help her find Logan, unaware that she's about to meet a man who will change her life forever. Just as in my previous movie-verse fics all characters are based on the movie ones, with Anna Paquin as Rogue, Hugh Jackman as Logan, Halle Berry as Storm, Ellen Page as Kitty, that boy which I still don't know his name as Bobby, and _the hot_ Taylor Kitsch as Gambit. Well all that said hope you like it... remember I'm still learning english, enjoy and please don't forget to review!!

**xXXx**

**Chapter 1. A day in the Life**

Rogue was sitting in her double-sized hotel bed, reading for what it seemed the thousand time the files Storm gave her before she left the Institute. It was her first solo mission ever and her first important one since her return after the so-called cure failed. She was scared and nervous, to say the least, however she knew why Storm had trusted her for this one. On one hand it was an opportunity the weather goddess was giving her to make amends with herself, since after she took the cure everybody else in the Institute saw her more like a traitor than a fellow teammate, a fact that bothered Rogue to no end. Ever so wise, Storm knew that Rogue needed to win her teammates back, but in order to do so, she needed to gain herself first. On the other hand, this mission was about Logan. The Canadian had left Xavier's four weeks ago -nothing unusual in his lone wolf persona- but after hearing from anonymous attacks against several government agents, which coincidentally had been members of an elite secret squad known as Weapon X led by William Stryker, Storm had a bad feeling about Logan. Logan, the only person that never refrained from touching her, that treated her as an equal since the very beginning, and that welcomed her with open arms and a big smile after the cure failed. So here she was now. Once again as the Rogue, determined to find his mentor and friend, for his sake as well as of her own.

The room was cozy and Lord, did she love the southern weather, it was warm and demanded to be outdoors and feel the sun. The cool breeze entered the room bringing with it the distinctive smells of the southern dusk, the curtains danced flapping to the rhythm of the wind and for a moment Rogue felt amazingly relaxed and peaceful. Letting out a deep sigh she closed her eyes. It felt good to be back.

From where she was sitting on the hotel bed, Rogue could see the crowded streets from the French Quarter through the window. Always so noisy and full of live, she thought, and it's still full of secrets. She knew that somewhere out there was the man she was looking for, a man she had never seen, and of whom she knew nothing, but that he had been a prisoner in Stryker's former laboratory knew as The Island on Three Mile Island. Logan hadn't kept any contact with him -not that he kept any with the people from his past- but he had once told Storm that he had helped him once and for some reason, he just wasn't sure what or why. With no other clue or any other person to turn, Storm decided to take her chances with him, Remy LeBeau.

She had gave Rogue a file with rather little information about him, courtesy of Professor Xavier's old friend Dr. Moira MacTaggert, and that was she was now reading.

Gambit. Real name: Remy Etienne LeBeau. Presumably born in New Orleans, Louisiana and active member of the Thieves Guild. Gambit has the mutant ability to tap into the potential energy contained within an object and transform it into kinetic energy upon touching it. When charged and thrown at a target, the object releases this energy explosively on impact. Possesses superhuman agility and dexterity, as well as a static interference that shields his mind from detection and intrusion by even the most powerful telepaths.

Height: 6'1''

Weight: 179 lbs.

Rogue watched the pigeons circling her window and landing on the iron rails of her balcony. For what she knew, Gambit was an untargeted mutant, thus meaning the USA government didn't kept any record about him, therefore it was mostly unlikely that he went openly about his mutation, even in his hometown. Rogue knew she couldn't just go to the desk and ask the receptionist about the mutants in the area, which could be her downfall and perhaps his. Reading the file again she realized it… a mutant and a thief going by the name of Gambit must enjoy gambling. She could be wrong, but then again, she had nothing to lose. Determined to find the elusive Gambit, Rogue dressed in a sexy and quite provocative way and after put some make-up on and a pair of high-heeled boots she left the room. It was going to be a long night.

**xXXx**

Yes, I know pretty short... but it's just a peek. This time I'll try somehting new, inspired by... guess... Yes!! HBO's True Blood!! (well it's pretty obvious that I'm addicted too... ain't it? Team Eric!!) anyhoo I'll name each chapter after a song, I love the music from the show and love the way they put together each chapter songs and plots!!! However I'm not as good as Alan Ball & Co. so plots and songs aren't relationated, it's the titles I'm going to work with. This chapter was The Beatles _"A day in the life"_ I've already wrote my letter to Santa I want The Beatles Rockband big time. Best band ever!!!

Love you people, take care you all :D  
::pennylane::


	2. Evil is alive and well

Hello!! You have no idea how excited I am, first chapter got 14 reviews and lots of alert subscriptions. I'm so glad you enjoyed it and think it's worthy of reading. Thanks :D

Now, I want you to know I'm in the middle of moving madness, which means I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter, however after such a great response I just couldn't not update, so I did my best to find the time (worked pretty hard) to give you second chapter, which I hope you like. I apologize for all the errors here and there, I didn't re-read it, I don't have much free time lately... but as always all corrections and comments are gladly welcomed. Thanks!!

A/N: italics for French and thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, X-men are Marvel's... or/and Disney's?

**Microsoft Word**, thanks for reading and reviewing. Hope you like this one too :D **courtneykutie**, thank you!!! I've just begun Sookie Stackhouse first book Dead Until Dark in order to have my Sookie & Co. daily dose until True Blood's next season ;D **Samm16**, glad you liked it girl and I must say I'm glad to know my English wasn't that bad, I try really hard actually so every time I got native English speakers telling me it was a good chapter and what I wrote made sense, makes my day. Thank you for reviewing :D **Sagebeth**, LOL here you have more, hope you like it ;D **kvh502**, dear Kate I'm excited too LOL!! As usual, thanks for reading and reviewing darling. FYI much of the main scene of this chapter was inspired by... guess what... True Blood LOL!!! remember the scene when Jessica walks in Merlotte's and Marcy Playground's Sex and Candy can be hear? well you should listen to it while reading this, since it's the song I would like to think is playing when Rogue enters the bar and Remy sees her. **Goga-tsuna**, I'm glad to know you want to read next chapter. I hope this update was quick enough for you. Thanks for reading and reviewing :D **RomyLover**, you're totally right Remy and Rogue's first meeting has to be hot, ain't it? This is just the first part of their meeting so I hope you enjoy it as well as the next chapter… thanks :D **TENaSeein'**, aw thank you so much for your nice words!! I'm not sure if this is love at first sight but it's definitely something going on. Remy just finds Rogue quite irresistible and vice versa, they are the kind of couple who can't be apart so of course love will come eventually. Thanks for reviewing!! **gambitfan85**, thanks for your support, as usual it's great to hear from you!!! **Dark**, thank you so much. I hope you enjoy this one too :D **Laceylou76**, all things come to an end and it was Revenge's time… still yes, I'm sad but I'm also excited about this new one and I'm glad to know you're too!!! Rogue's solo mission is going to be a helluva lot of fun for Rogue… and Remy and certainly us too LOL!!! I just can't help it, I'm such a romy fan. **cocopucks**, thank you so much!! I'm glad you love Revenge and I hope you'll like this one too, nice to know you enjoyed the start :D **tfobmv18**, yay!! It was an interesting start, wasn't it?? I hope you like this chapter, there's still too much to say about Rogue and Remy, this is just the beginning of our lovely couple's newest adventure. Thanks for telling me the 'real' name of Bobby :D **Sassyx22x**, Oh I'm so glad to have you as one of the fic's reader since I'm such a big fan of yours!!! About Sookie and Sam relationship, well I don't know if Mr. Ball is going to give Sam a chance, poor thing has already lost Daphne, but hey you can dream about it, can't you? Recently I read a review in which the girl said she was kind of tired of Sookie and she was supporting Jessica instead and therefore she wasn't team neither Bill nor Eric but team Hoyt LOL!!! Thanks for reviewing girl :D

**xXXx**

**Chapter 2. Evil is alive and well  
**

The moment Rogue entered the fifth bar on the night -which resembled much of the other four ones. Cushioned seats surrounded the areas along the wall, several tables placed around the dance floor and a small stage with a jazz band- she was beginning to have second thoughts about her 'genius' plan. For obvious reasons, Rogue was no fan of crowded places, and despite that she was completely covered from head to toe, the nightlife atmosphere was beginning to bother her. Everywhere she turned around, there were girls wearing denim mini skirts and tank tops, which made her outfit seemed ridiculous, drunken boys and girls making out, which to be honest made her want to be them for just a moment, but the worst of all were the laughing in love couples, which made her feel jealous and sad. So Rogue made a mental note to go back to the hotel if the man she was looking for wasn't here. She had had enough for one night.

Live jazz music echoed in the hall as Rogue took a seat by the bar and asked the bartender for a Coke while her eyes traveled around the place looking for any sign of the man matching the description. She saw a group of men playing poker at the end of the room. At first sight they were just another group of gamblers, but one of them, or more likely, something about _**him**_ snagged her attention. Silently she watched as he laughed at his opponents and collected his winnings. _It had to be him_, Rogue thought.

Rogue stood up and walked towards him. He looked up just in time to see her walking in the direction of his table. His red on black eyes glowed in the half-lighted room and caught her out off guard, sending shivers down her spine. If it wasn't him, it was someone definitely interesting. Once in front of him, Rogue leaned her head forward and he angled his head down.

He looked at the rest of the players at the table. "_Je suis desole mes amis mais,_" he looked up at her again and added. "I believe the _fille_ wants to play... am I wrong?"

"I might try my luck with you." Rogue smiled.

"_Bon choix petite,_" Remy He glanced up at his poker partners. "Now, if you fellows excuse _moi_, I would like to play this hand just with the girl."

"You can't do that LeBe-"

Remy cut him off with a wave of his hand. "Don't make me say it again _homme._"

"I want my fucking money back!"

Remy grinned, "You should have thought of that before _mon ami_, think twice next time before betting it." He answered deadpan, returning his gaze to Rogue.

Once the men left the table, Remy invited Rogue to take a seat. While with a swift movement of his nimble hands he shuffled the deck of cards.

"So, tell _moi petite_, have you done this before?" he said as he cut the cards. Without waiting for an answer he smiled at her. "Large blind is 100, and the small blind's 50. May I deal you in?"

"Now," Rogue smiled back a little nervous. There was something about him that made her instantly intimidated. She didn't know what it was, but a shiver ran up her spine every time his eyes locked with hers. "What can I get for 15 bucks?"

Remy let out a deep laugh. "15 dollars? A cab ride home, perhaps... although I'm more than willing to take you home tonight." He said, laying emphasis on the double sense of his words.

Rogue couldn't suppress the blush that suddenly heated her face so she closed her eyes in order to gather the courage to utter her next words. Finally she looked up and met his eyes. "Are you Remy LeBeau?"

That definitely caught him out of guard but keeping his cool demeanor, he asked back. "Do I owe you money?"

"What?" Rogue replied bemused. "Of course not."

"Then, Remy LeBeau I am."

Truth to be told, Remy had spotted her as soon as she had came in. To say he had an eye for the ladies was an understatement, he had two fiery red ruby eyes for the ladies, in fact he was very well known for that and her astonishing beauty had definitely caught both of his eyes, it was hard not to notice her.

She was wearing a pair of low-rise gray skinny jeans, a white tub top and a see-through long sleeved black top over that, which was almost ridiculously skin tight but perfect for his taste, of course. Her hair was tied back into a messy bun with a few rather curious white curls running down her face and she was also wearing bright red lipstick and green eye shadow. But what intrigued him the most was that she was wearing a pair of green silk gloves up past her elbows. Fuck it, the girl was covered from head to toe, still her clothes hugged and displayed every subtle curve of her body rendering her sexier than any kind of nakedness could ever possibly do. Not that he didn't want to see her naked, though.

Still, there was something else about her that captivated him. Evidently she had kindled some sort of fire inside him and the moment she walked towards him, he knew she had to be his.

"So," Remy asked, as he quickly finished dealing. "What brings you to our fair city, _ma belle?_"

"Lo- James," Rogue didn't know the guy so she decided not to tell him much about Logan, at least not yet. "James Howlett."

His lips cracked in a half smile. "And who's that?"

"A good friend of mine." Rogue replied trying to appear nonchalant. "Look, I just need to know where he is."

"And why would you think I know that?" He looked up at her, his eyes blazing a bright shade of red.

"Well, because I know you two had met before… in," _the hell with it_, she reflected. She had nothing to lose, did she? "He goes by the name of Wolverine… although he introduces himself as Logan. Does the name Stryker tell you anything?"

Gambit flinched, of course that name told him something, many things in fact. Things he had decided to forget but now were back in a flood of flashbacks. Choosing to ignore the anxiety her earlier words had created in him, Gambit refocused on the game.

"Since I've never seen you before, and you don't know _moi,_ I'll go easy on you."

By the look in his eyes Rogue instantly realized two things. One, he was lying and two she had hit a weak spot. Still, he was ignoring her. _Okay, two can play this game_, she thought.

"If I win, do you tell me what you know about it?"

He looked up at her, rather angry. Leaning forward, he grabbed her "necklace" and pulled her closer, almost touching her lips with his. "Those are mighty nice tags you have on there, _petite_. The _hommes_ who took _moi_ wore tags just like them."

"Hey, easy now," Rogue said trying to remain calm meeting his eyes. "Listen to me, these are Logan's... I mean you no harm, you gotta trust me!"

"And why would I do that, _chère?_"

"Because for some reason he knows you," Rogue replied as calmly as she could, as if her heart was not thumping fast because of his proximity. Lord, he smelled good, she thought absently. "I fear he may be in danger, and I think you are the only one who can help me find him."

Remy stilled for a moment, and then looked her over. Who the hell was this girl? And more importantly could he trust her?

**xXXx**

This chapter's title was after Jakob Dylan's Evil is alive and well.

The Rogue and Remy scene was inspired by two actual scenes: True Blood's Jessica and Hoyt's first meeting at Merlotte's one of my favorite scenes from second season (Marcy Playground's Sex and Candy fit just perfectly) and Gambit and Logan meeting from X-men Origins Wolverine, I even quoted some lines, I'm pretty sure you know which ones.

Love you people, take care you all :D  
::pennylane::


	3. For reasons unknown

**Hello!! You have no idea how excited I am for the response this fic is getting. Thank YOU ALL so much!!! I'm sorry for the delay but as some of you know I was in the middle of moving, it was pain yes, but finally I'm here (living in an entire different country) Once again, I apologize for all the errors here and there and as always all corrections and comments are gladly welcomed. **

**Due to Laceylou's question (thanks for pointing that out!) I'll give you Rogue and Remy's ages. I know I'm considering Wolverine Origins, but I'm not fan of the big age gap -despite how sexy Remy could be in his thirties- so let's say Rogue is 21 and Remy is 26.**

**A/N: italics for French and thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own them, X-men are Marvel's... and Disney's**

**VioletVenomLips**, glad you like it girl! I can't –or at least don't know how- reply from my cellphone but hey thanks a lot for PM me!! I'm so in love with Alexander as Eric Northman and I totally understand you when you wonder which one you love the most, but I must say I'm going for Remy (Taylor or not) in this one, Eric is 100% pure sexy Viking but, Remy is the Cajun red eyed thief every girl wants at least one night with, ain't he? I think I even sighed the moment Taylor appeared on the screen!! However it's a hard choice there huh? I so love the "did you miss me?" line and now thanks to you I'll do my best to use it in the story (of course I'll mention you as the one behind the input).** RedWingNut**, I'm glad to know chapter one was good enough to make you want to read more, this one is short though I'll try to make it up with the next one. I didn't really like the way Origins movie showed Remy's eyes brown and just a little red when he used his powers, I love the red on black ones but as you said Taylor's gorgeous no doubt about it and it's better brown eyed Gambit that no Gambit at all (if you ask me though, I think Taylor made it up for the wait). Sorry about the Eric team LOL!! I just love Alexander Skarsgard as Eric Northman, although to be honest I was on Bill's side during the first season... :D** oxxDarkxVampirexAngelxAniexxo**, Anie glad to know you liked my stories!! I promise I'll try to do my best with this one, I don't know how often I'll update but I don't have any plans of leaving it unfinished, I love the plot. Glad you liked the way I used Origins quotes, I also think that using them and having the scene in mind kind of helps readers to picture it a little bit more... and thinking about Taylor can't ever be wrong right?** AshmandaLC**, nice to see people is enjoying the movie lines! I must say I'm pretty honored with all the reviews and the amount of readers!! I must say that to put on the whole meeting scene I watched the movie again (my mom gave it to me, ain't that sweet?) more than the accent I missed Gambit's red eyes! but as you mentioned Taylor did a good job antagonizing Hugh as Logan, the plane scene is great! I love the sass comments too, so I try to put some ones every chapter. Come one girl, I so don't mind you don't review always as long as you keep reading it, send my bests to your sis :D** cylobaby**, thanks a lot I hope you enjoy this one too :D** Chellerbelle**, oh dear. I'm so happy to hear from you since I'm such a big fan of your own work and knowing I've your interest it's so sweet!!** courtneykutie**, I'll try to make them longer I promise! This one isn't exactly the best example but I just settle down finally, it wasn't easy, new country and all but I'll try to give you more each update, believe I want that too ;D** Irual**, thanks a lot for reviewing and adding this to your alert list girl. Hope you enjoy this little update :)** summerlover1**, thanks! I try my best with Remy, it's such a great character that it gives you like this kind of responsibility, you know don't want to spoil it, there are so many writers here with great Remys so thanks for saying mine is good too :) **ChamberlinofMusic**, hello dearest thanks as usual!! I'm super excited about the way things will progress between Rogue and Remy in this fic too, movie verse is becoming one of my favorite ones and picturing Taylor as Remy as I write is really... let's say encouraging ;D** Dark**, thanks for the review hun and sorry for the delay :)** RomyLover**, you couldn't be more right! This is just the beginning; I must say I loved your words!!!** Sassyx22x**, LOL don't worry Remy will be a little more gentleman with Rogue than he was with Logan, but without stop from being Remy! I think we all love the sassy ways he has with women and Rogue's stuborness so I tried to show some of that in this chapter. And as for Hoyt's train it's a nice one, but I don't really liked how they left his and Jessica's arc in the season's finale :(** princess Em**, glad you liked it!!** TwilightBrightStar**, well I hope that you enjoy this update too, I know sorry for the waiting but hope you're still there ;)** gambitfan85**, it's always great to hear from you darling, I'm happy you liked this one and I hope you enjoy this second part of their meeting.** kvh502**, Sex and Candy was a nice choice, wasn't it? I can totally imagined Rogue and Remy as we saw Jessica and Hoyt on TB, btw I wasn't pleased with how they ended it neither, come on they love each other and I love Jessica's hair!!! Finally moving ended, it was a real pain but here I'm (living in an entire different country).** TENaSeein'**, thanks for the nice words and I could never spoiled you, especially when I don't exactly update this one that soon LOL!!! It's nice to hear you and so many readers liked the references to Origins, I really like to do this kind of thing, you know quoting and using some scenes. Good to know the chemistry was there, since I really wanted and intended that, you know even when they are two completely strangers they're Rogue and Remy attraction-sexual tension- and sparkles everywhere!! I was team Bill at the end of the first season, especially because I didn't see Eric like the falling in love kind of guy, but now to face my TB withdrawal I started to read Charlaine's book so let's see, I just finished the first one and began the second one, it's a shame there are just the first four translated to Spanish. But let me tell you I'm so team Eric!!** cherish15**, hope you keep enjoying this... there are never many stories about on of the best couples in the world ;)** angelwingz21**, thanks hope you like this one too.** tfobmv18**, to be honest I don't know how is Remy going to realize Rogue's mutation, but obviously he will, but -as usual- that's not going to stop him! Don't you love that about him? They're so made for each other!!!** Acherlyn**, and this isn't exactly the longest update… I hope you enjoy it though. I need more too but school is driving me crazy!! Thanks for reviewing :)** Laceylou76**, yay you loved the lines being used with Rogue too!!! I don't have anything against Logan -please I love him- but being used with Rogue gives them such a different feeling right? I mean we all missed some romy in the X-movies and just as you said, imaging the club scene with Remy talking to Rogue instead of Logan (in the way Taylor did) makes it hotter. As for the aging, thanks for pointing it out, I'll mention it in the A/N because it's not like Remy wouldn't be sexy in his thirties, but I'm not a big fan of a big age difference.** spriterx**, thanks glad you liked it!!** Fostersb**, Remy smells good ain't he? I just as you said he's Remy LeBeau for Chrhist's sake, I just wanted to point that out, I mean I would love to be able to smell Remy LeBeau or in this case Taylor Kitsch LOL!!! Thanks for the review girl, and I'm sorry to inform you that their game will end before Rogue could win (I don't have the slightest idea about card games, shame on me!!)

**xXXx**

**Chapter 3. For reasons unknown**

Logan... She owed this to him; Rogue would do anything for him.

_**-Five years before-**_

She was running away. Running away from everything, the pain, the fear, the guilt, the sorrow. Cody's memories, along with her dad's curses and her mom's uncontrollable sobs echoed in her mind as she walked through the snowed path outside the roadside bar. She had let her foster parents down, and now she was alone. Her dad was ashamed of her, his own daughter a freaking god damned mutant and her mom was devastated. Marie could hear his father blaming her mother for the adoption; after all she was the sterile one.

Rejected by her family, the Rogue had run away from home the next day.

She had a terrible headache and continuous blurry flashes of Cody's memories and thoughts flooded her head, crushing her mind like a tremendous weight. Unsure of what was going on and scared as hell, Marie closed her eyes and shook her head as if thus she could shook the off.

She had no idea why this was happening to her.

Standing in the cold night, she's waiting for him. The man she had seen fighting earlier. He's a mutant that was certain; no human could have that kind of retractile metal claws, or any kind of claws for that matter, neither that kind of strength. Maybe, just maybe, he could help her.

Without a second thought, Marie jumped into the back of his trailer...

"You don't have anything to eat, do you?" she asked still scared of the man behind the wheel. He was the fierce kind, she could tell, but she was far away home and all by herself. It was him or the mutant haters from the bar. Without answering he reached across her into the glove compartment and handed her some dried meat snack, it wasn't exactly was she was expecting but was better than nothing. "I'm Rogue, by the way." She said as she looked across the seat and looked at him, spotting immediately his dog tag. "Were you in the army?" she asked. "Doesn't that mean you were in the army?"

He gave her no response, so she decided to stop talking and take a look around instead.

"Wow..."

"What?" the man finally spoke. Clearly annoyed by the look in her eyes, and probably by her company too.

"It's just that, suddenly my life doesn't look that bad." Damn she cursed herself that didn't sound the way she meant it to. In fact, it seemed like she was mocking or something. What she meant was that this was far better than she ever expected when she first jumped in uninvited, not that it was cheap or anything like that.

"Well, if you prefer the road..." the man snapped.

"No," Rogue added quickly. "It looks great. It looks cozy."

They stayed quiet for a while until Rogue began to rub her hands together. Dear Lord, she was cold. Noticing her actions, the man turned on the heater.

"Put your hands on the heater." He said reaching for her hand but she pulled back in a flash.

"I'm not gonna hurt you kid." He said taken aback by her attitude,

Rogue shook her head as she put back on her gloves. He was being sincere she knew, but it wasn't because of him but because of her. "It's nothing personal." She smiled shyly. "It's just that, when people touch my skin, something happens."

"What?" the man asked her.

"I don't know," Rogue answered almost timidly and shrugged. "They just get hurt."

"Fair enough," he replied simply, not wanting to force her into telling him something she clearly wasn't comfortable with. "So, what kind of name is Rogue?"

"I don't know. What kind of name is Wolverine?"

He smiled. "My name is Logan."

"Marie." Rogue smiled back.

**...**

Waiting for his answer, Rogue blinked when she felt his strong arm lifting her from the table and drawing her to what she assumed was some kind of back room. She stifled a scream and tried in vain to get loose from his grasp but he was stronger than her and so Rogue had no chance of escaping. Pretty soon she was in his arms, being carried with so much ease and elegance. She stayed stiff and a wicked smile spread across the thief's face as he felt her tense.

"Two years I was rotting in that hell," Remy said in a hoarse whisper. "_Et_, I'm not planning on going back."

"Let go off me, you damn Cajun." Rogue squealed. That got his attention. Apparently, her cute southern drawl became thicker when she was mad and that together with the way in which those emeralds she had for eyes sparkled, made him want to know more about her. Styker's or not, Weapon X's or not, the white-streaked girl was quite intriguing.

"What are you, _petite?_"

"Well," she said trying to free herself from his grip. "First off, I'm a lady, therefore I expect to be treated as such," Rogue demanded. "On the assumption that you are a gentleman."

Remy couldn't help but laugh as he sat her down with him at a rounded corner table with booth seats. "And what brings such a _belle femme_ as you here?" Remy asked huskily in her ear, without releasing her from his grasp. She felt the warmth of his breath on her neck as he pulled her hair to the side in a gentle move.

Clearly nervous, Rogue noticed they were the only ones in the room, except for a young waiter who nodded at Remy and disappeared behind the bar, emerging a few moments later with a bottle of Bourbon and a couple of glasses. Judging by the expensiveness of the décor, and the evident privacy, they surely were in some kind of V.I.P or members only room. Remy didn't lose the chance to slid his hand from her back round to her waist, letting her perfect curves guide his hand along her clothes. Rogue tried to stop him, but he was way faster than her and caught her wrist before she could slap him.

"_Alors,_ I'm going to ask you this just one more time _chère,_" Remy said in a low voice. "What or who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I already told you," Rogue replied. "I'm looking for my friend, Logan."

Gambit remained silent, waiting for her to 'come clean'. She couldn't blame him though, how many girls could came around asking him about a man he'd known years ago, rather a mutant he'd known years ago. Logan wasn't the friendly neighbor kind of guy, like Warren or Scott could be, and clearly neither didn't Remy. He was so different from her ex-boyfriend Bobby; more like John perhaps, but way more mysterious and obviously handsomer than both of them. This Gambit guy, seemed to be from the old school of _**hit now ask later**_, no wonder why he could knew Logan. One thing was certain he didn't seem to be the kind of guy who minces his words. So, if she wanted his help she'd better be honest with him, or at least as honest as possible.

Rogue let out a deep sigh. She could just use her mutation and get rid of it, but she wanted to do things right this time, Storm was counting on her and according to Storm this guy was the _**one**_ who could help her, so she couldn't exactly just absorb him and leave. Besides, there was something more about him, something that was making her stay there, with him.

"My name is Rogue and I'm an X-man."

His red on black eyes widened at the mention of that name, Professor Charles Xavier's group of mutants-students; some sort of class-A team. Of course he'd heard that name before, in fact he'd hear it thousands of times. Charles Xavier was one of the most renamed mutants in the world and his unexpected death -or induced coma- had left an irreplaceable gap in the course to peace between mutant and human kind.

"_Et_, exactly why do you want _mon_ help _chère?_" Gambit asked without removing his eyes from hers. "If I'm not wrong, Xavier's team has some quite interesting alliances, the right people in the right places... if you know what I mean."

Rogue knew what he meant. Hank McCoy, the first mutant in the Cabinet was a full member of the X-men. Xavier was a well-known man and his "business" relations were more than renowned.

"Your team is rather big _ma chère_... so, how a _très belle_ X-girl like you ends up in a place like this, alone and looking for a man like _moi?_"

"Let's just say this isn't exactly an X-men mission..." Rogue said playing with the metal dog tags now in her hands as a shy and rather sad smile spread across her face.

_**-Flashback-**_

"You running again?"

"No, not really." He wasn't exactly lying, he just didn't want to hurt her; not after all she had been through. "I've got some things to take care of up North."

"Oh..." There it was. The sorrow in those beautiful green eyes again. Logan felt like shit and they stood in silence for a few moments, until he reached out and played with her hair. "I don't want you to go." She finally admitted.

It wasn't like she had a crush on him or anything. He was good looking -in his own way- and a good man. The thing was just that when you've no family or friends, there isn't much difference between the people around you until someone shows he cares about you and that was the way Rogue saw Logan, like the friend and family she'd never had.

Logan took her gloved hand and placed his dog tags inside, closing it around them. Rogue looked up at him a little startled and he smiled at her. "I'll be back for this."

_**-End of flashback-**_

"This is about Logan, I'm looking for him and we- I... somebody told me you could knew something."

"Well," Remy said, taking a sip of his Bourbon and leaning against the back of the booth seat, placing both hands on the table. "Then, _let's just say_," he said mimicking her words. "That I know something, what's in there for _moi petite?_"

"Excuse me?" Rogue asked a little offended by his words. "Are you implying that I have to pay you, or something?"

"You don't expect _moi_ to tell you what I _might_ know without getting anything back, do you? Now, where's the gain in that, _cherie?_"

"I can't believe you... what kind of man are you?" Rogue snapped and Remy smirked fixing his red on black eyes on her green ones. "Some mercenary maybe… some mafia guy?" For Christ's sake, if he was somebody from Logan's past he could be any damn thing! From a skillful mercenary to a hired assassin, from some unnamed hit man to a renowned gang member. Rogue mentally cursed the good-willed Ororo and her faith in people.

"I'm gonna tell you _une chose_ _petite_..." he heaved a deep sigh, closing the already little space between them and running her fingers through her silky hair, pushing a few white strands behind her ear. Rogue tensed. "If I learned anything about life, it's this, always play the hand your dealt. _My name_ is Gambit," he made emphasis in his codename, as if warning Rogue what she could expect from him. "And I play for keeps." He added in a smooth and mysterious sounding voice that made Rogue shiver but at the same time intrigued her. Who was this Gambit, exactly and why did he know Logan? She didn't have the slightest idea. But she was sure about something; she wanted to know more about him, and now more than ever she was determined to do it.

"Ok then," Rogue replied as calmly as she could manage. "May I ask what your price is?"

Gambit let out a loud laugh. "Do you think you can 'afford' _moi petite?_ By the looks, I'm pretty sure you can."

"Excuse me?" Rogue snapped. There were again those sexual innuendos accompanied by that irresistible smirk of him.

He didn't answer her. All he did was to stare deep into her green eyes with his penetrating red on black ones, as if that was his final answer. An answer Rogue never heard simply because it didn't need to be said with words, it was said by the hand which he curved around her hip.

Furious, Rogue stood up abruptly, spilling the drinks all over the table and walked towards the nearest door refusing to look back at him. How dare he? That infuriating bastard!

Remy watched Rogue as she walked away. She was feisty, arrogant and definitely stubborn, but hey, he liked that in a girl. She had to be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Suddenly he found himself unable to peel his eyes away from her; there was something about her that intrigued him. He needed to know more about her and something was for sure, once Remy LeBeau put his mind to something, nothing could stop him until he got it. Remy smiled. She would be back, he was sure of it.

**xXXx**

This chapter's title was after The Killer's For Reasons Unknown

Love you people, take care you all :D  
::pennylane::


	4. Absolutely Sweet Marie

Hi there!!! I want to thank all of you for out there for reading, all those who had added this to their alert and favorite subscriptions and especially: **_Fostersb, tfobmv18, spriterx, Laceylou76, Chellerbelle, kvh502, drumgirl1923, TENaSeein', RomyLover, Gem, ChamberlineofMusic, cherish15, RedWingNut, anna, VioletVenomKiss, lily-evans=tiger-lily, Darkqueenkat, WickedSoulx, ColorCoated, Xylaka, starlight2twilight_**, each and every one of your comments is greatly appreciated and loved! I'm terribly sorry for not replying properly but I've been very busy, but be sure that I read and appreciate everything you've to say to me. THANK YOU ALL!!

Once again, I apologize for all the errors here and there, I didn't re-read it, I don't have much free time lately... but as always all corrections and comments are gladly welcomed.

As a side note I would like to mention that I'm part of this: _**Round Robin Like a Bat out of Hell**_ it's a nice group, awesome romy writers –some of my absolute favorites around here- each one of us writes a chapter, so check it out. It's in the Movie verse and _**Fostersb**_ is the one who's posting it, so you can check her profile :)

A/N: italics for French and thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, X-men are Marvel's... and Disney's

**xXXx**

**Chapter 4. Absolutely Sweet Marie**

Still furious, Rogue walked out of the bar avoiding any attention the best she could; the last thing she wanted now was yet another man trying to hit on her. Once in the street, the light breeze relaxed her a little. She'd decided to go back to the hotel, call Storm and tell her what a waste of time finding this Gambit guy had been. However, as she walked across the crowded streets of the French Quarter, hearing the music ooze through the walls and into the night, she overheard a couple of girls talking. Apparently one of them had had a pretty bad night, but what caught Rogue's attention were the words of the second girl, "Hey I'm your friend sweetie, what are friends for, huh?"

_Hey, I'm not your father. I'm your friend... _

Her mind went back to the day she decided to leave the Institute. A day she clearly remembered as if it were yesterday.

"Need a lift kid?" Logan had asked her as she walked towards the main entrance, noticing her packed bag.

"No." Rogue had said turning around to face him.

"Where you going?" He had asked, already knowing where she was heading, and why.

Rogue hadn't answer his question though. "You don't know what it's like to be afraid of your powers," she had tried to explain her actions. "Be afraid to get close to anybody."

"Yeah, I do." He had replied honestly.

"I want to be able to touch people Logan," dear God the last thing she had wanted was to sound pathetic. "A hug, a handshake, a kiss..."

"I hope you're not doing this for some boy."

Rogue had lowered her gaze and looked at the floor. Was she really doing this for her or for Bobby?

"Look," Logan had continued. "If you wanna go then go, just be sure it's what you want."

"Shouldn't you be telling me to stay?" Rogue had then smiled shyly. "To go up stairs and unpack?"

Logan had shaken his head, while smiling at her. "I'm not your father, I'm your friend... think about what I said Rogue." He had started to walk away slowly then.

"Marie." Rogue had said firmly after him.

He had turned around smiling saying, "Marie." **(1)**

_I'm not your father. I'm your friend..._

Logan's words echoed in her mind as unexpected and unwelcome tears filled her shining green eyes. The deep meaning of his words hit her. She knew what she had to do. Brushing the tears and thoughts away, Rogue turned on her heels and headed towards the club again. The street was far from deserted, but the sound of her steps on the sidewalk seemed to be extraordinarily loud despite of the loudly night. Rogue realized it was her. For the first time in years, she was nervous. What she hadn't decided yet was if it was because of the whole mission, the idea that had come into her mind as she retraced her steps or because of the fact that she was going to see Gambit again.

**...**

Rogue peered into the darkness of the alley and wait. She seized her chances to run and hide after doing what she intended to do. The fire stairs and trash containers made the alley extremely dark, so running away unnoticed wouldn't be a problem. After several minutes waiting the back of the club finally opened and a tall figure emerged from the blackness of the staircase into the dimmed lights of the street lamps, she immediately recognized him. Rogue smiled as he lit up a cigarette, drawing and inhaling deeply while the door behind him slowly swung closed.

Coming out from her hiding place, Rogue walked determinedly towards him removing one of her gloves.

"Hey sugar, do you have a light?" She asked in her most feminine and seductive voice.

The man turned around but Rogue didn't bother waiting for a response, she lunged forward grabbing his hand with her gloved one and with one quick movement she placed her bare hand over his face. For an instant the man struggled but was unable to break the contact and within minutes his lifeless body slumped to the ground. Rogue took a moment to compose herself as the man's thoughts and memories flooded her head. She closed her eyes, breathed deeply and stood still just as the Professor had taught her.

"Guess not..." she said as she left the alley.

**...**

About two hours later, Remy LeBeau decided it was time to call it off for the night. He collected his winnings as he emptied his last glass in one gulp and stood abruptly, pushing aside the blonde woman sitting next to him who had been playing with his hair for the past hour in a vain attempt to capture his attention. It hadn't been his best night, which was for sure; in fact he had lost a couple of hands, which annoyed him. But above all he had ignored every single women who had tried to catch his attention, which was something odd for him to do. All but one... the green eyed sexy mutant named Rogue.

"You're going home LeBeau?" a blonde man sitting at a poker table asked him.

"_Oui,_ I'm going to call it a night."

"Rather early for you, _hein?_"

"What can I say Maurice... I'm sleepy."

"Ha," the man chuckled. "_Belle femme_ waiting for you at home?"

"Now, you know that ain't my style _homme_," Remy didn't feel like bringing the women topic up for discussion right about now -or anytime for that matter- and especially not with Maurice, but above all not when he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. So, he simply changed the subject, redirecting the conversation to less important issues so he wouldn't have to say anything he didn't want to. In fact, the Prince of Thieves was pretty good at it and used to do every time he was uncomfortable about a topic and wanted to end it or every time he didn't want the others to know what was he thinking, usually taking advantage of his empathy. "Hey, have you seen Etienne?"

"_Non,_" Maurice answered carelessly. "Wasn't he with some blonde? He was with that girl... the blonde one, Delphine."

"Guess I'm going home without him." Remy stated without further thought.

"I saw him," the young waiter from earlier said, nodding at the back door. "He went out for a smoke about two hours ago."

That caught Remy's attention. Even though a couple of years younger than him, his cousin Etienne tended to look older, something that he'd learnt to use on his behalf, especially when it came to women. However as womanizer as Etienne could be, he wasn't allowed to leave Remy without further notice, since as a young and still in training thief he was under the command and supervision of an elder one, in this case Remy.

"When you see him, tell him I went home, _mais_ emphasize that I wasn't pleased with his actions." The young boy just nodded in response. He wasn't part of the Thieves Guild. He was just an employee at one of the clubs the Guild had set up as a shell business for money laundering, tax evasion and delight. But he was sure of one thing, never piss a thief and especially not a LeBeau.

**...**

Quietly Remy walked down the streets of New Orleans, his hands in his pockets and his eyes fixed on the road ahead, but his mind miles away. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened tonight when he met the X-girl named Rogue. She had asked for his help, or attempted to, but she had left before he had a chance to find out more about her. She had mentioned Logan, but also Stryker, and the mere name of the leader of the Weapon X Project had brought back a bunch of memories. Bad memories, things he'd tried for a long time to forget. The Island and what they had done to him. Those men were sick, cold-hearted bastards experimenting on mutants.

Remy thought about Logan. The last time he'd seen him the man was still a total chaos. He owned nothing but blurred memories, lived a life based upon that and used to drink like a fish. It was his own way to remember. Remy chuckled. Another benefit of having a healing mutation; it prevented him to get drunk. After that time, he hadn't seen or knew anything about him except for that time he saw him on the news and he was part of the X-men by then. Magneto and Ellis Island, mutants all over the world talked about that for days. And then it hit him. The girl… it was her! Rogue was the girl Magneto tried to use to turn all humans into mutants. For God's sake she'd have died if the X-men hadn't saved her… if Logan hadn't saved her.

Remy had jus realized who the girl was and he was completely shocked.

Without a further thought, Remy took out his cell phone and dialed his cousin Theoren Marceaux number. Theo was the computer expert of the Guild and one of the few ones that knew about Remy's personal files. The ones he'd stolen from Styker. Her name had to be there, among other names of relevant mutants.

"_Aló,_ Theo?" Remy asked in a low voice.

"Hi Remy, what's-"

"Where are you?" Remy cut him off.

"Guild headquarters_, pourquoi?_" Dear Lord, if Remy wanted him to lie for him about so that he can get rid of tomorrow's morning meeting.

"Is _mon pere_ there?"

"No," Theo replied annoyed. He loved his cousin, but sometimes Remy's Casanova ways could be way too much to cover. "Remy what's going on? You're acting weird."

"Everything is fine Theo," Remy assured his cousin. "Listen, I need you to do me a favor."

"Ok." Theo gave up, letting out a sigh of resignation.

"My room, the files…" Well, that clearly wasn't what Theo was expecting. "You know what ones, the ones I stole from Stryker, go get them and read the names to me."

After a pause where Remy did not hear anything, Theoren replied. "Allerdyce John..."

Remy shook his head. He didn't have much time. "Theo, just the _femmes_ ones."

And so, Theo began again, this time reading just the females names on the list.

"D'Accanto-"

"Wait," Remy interrupted. "I think that's the one... what does it say?"

**...**

By the time Remy got home, he didn't know how he felt about Rogue anymore. He'd promised himself a thousand times never to go back down that road again. Once he escaped the Island he'd chosen to be a thief, not a mutant. Remy could still remember Stryker doing experiments on him as clearly as if it had been yesterday. He wasn't sure why he had helped Logan back then, but after the time he watched him on the news in Ellis Island he'd decided to keep a low profile and live a life as far from the mutant kind as he could; that's the reason he hadn't return Logan's calls before the Alcatraz incident, and that's the reason he wasn't going to help this girl now. But as soon as he entered his apartment, he found himself having second thoughts at the unexpected aroma that enveloped him. He'd only know it just a few hours ago, but it was unmistakable.

Remy locked the door behind him and walked through the dark, well aware of the pair of emerald eyes examining him from the shadows (his red yes could be really useful in the middle of the dark). He pretended not to notice and walking through the darkness he played his answering machine. No new messages. He then took off his trench coat and his black t-shirt, revealing his perfect well-toned chest, and as he was just about to unzip his jeans he heard a stifled gasp behind him.

"Should I keep going _ma belle?_" Rogue gasped at the shock of both, being discovered and the sight of the half naked man before her. "You might enjoy the sight…" Remy said, reaching down to his pants.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rogue asked, grateful for the darkness that hid the increasing blush on her face.

"I could ask you the same question _petite_," Remy said walking to the window, looking outside and shutting the blinds. "Why are you sitting in my apartment in the dark?"

"How did you know I was here?"

"Your sweet scent betrayed you _ma chère_," Remy continued, not bothering to look at Rogue as he turned on a lamp. "But to be honest I was expecting you, just not this soon."

"You knew I was coming?"

"_Non, _not exactly..._ mais_ I knew you would be back," Remy finally sat down on a chair across from her. "How did you know where I live, though?" He asked as he lit up a cigarette. He closed his eyes and with a deep breath let out a big trail of smoke.

"I've my ways too, you know Cajun." Rogue replied trying to ignore his charm and suave manners.

"Oh, I see," Remy smiled at her. "Maybe I can find out myself, _hein?_" He said as he stood from his chair in the corner and went over to the couch she was sitting on.

"Don't touch me... and I'm not kidding." She stated firmly.

"Good," Remy replied leaning against the couch, trapping her while he raised a hand to sweep away a stray strand of hair from her face, while his eyes slowly caressed her features. "Because neither am I... Marie."

**xXXx**

This chapter's title was after Bob Dylan's "Absolutely Sweet Marie", an amazing song if you don't know it go and listen to it now!!

**(1) **Logan and Rogue scene from X-men The last Stand.

Love you people, take care you all :D  
::pennylane::


End file.
